


The End of All Things (but love)

by panicatthephangirl



Category: Phan, Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatthephangirl/pseuds/panicatthephangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was listening to p!atd The End of All Things and this idea just kind of popped into my mind. It's a really beautiful song so check it out.</p><p>Dan has always loved Phil. Phil has always loved Dan. It's just a fact of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of All Things (but love)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this. It's my first fanfic here so comments would be much appreciated! Let me know if you want more like this and I have some more that I'm writing currently so hopefully I will upload that soon too. Enjoy! ❤

Dan had always loved Phil. Phil had always loved Dan. It was just a fact of life. And that was how they came to be here, lying side by side. Phil was on a hospital bed, surrounded by tubes connecting him to various machines. Dan lay next to him, on the edge of the bed. The doctor had told him Phil had to be left alone and the nurses had tried to stop him but Dan wasn't going to let his Lion go just yet.

Dan looked over at Phil. His eyes were still the bright blue they had been in his youth with green and yellow tones entwined like an ocean and though they had paled a little with age, they hadn't lost their sparkle. His hair was a tangled mass on his head and surrounded by a mass of coiled wires and tubes but it didn't matter to Dan. It was still his Lion. And even now he lay in awe at Phil's beauty.

Phil turned his head as much as the tubes around him would allow and looked at Dan. His deep chocolate brown eyes still fascinated him, the way they melted him with tones of honey and flecks of gold. They had never ceased to amaze each other.

He smiled sadly at Dan, squeezing his hand tight. Dan leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on Phil's cheek. They lay like this for a while, neither one breaking the silence.

Phil felt tired, so tired. But he wanted to keep looking at Dan, his Bear. He wanted to look at him forever...he tried to speak, to say his thoughts aloud, instead letting out a moan. Dan knew even without words. Once again he leant forwards to kiss Phil but this time on the lips. "Goodnight, Lion. I love you." He whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "I-I...love you...Bear" Phil gasped smiling slightly as his grip on Dan's hand slackened and the light in his eyes began to fade.


End file.
